Piro
Piro is Viscount of Adrilankha, a Tiassa, son of Khaavren and Daro, Countess of Whitecrest. This brave young man played a vital role in the recreation of the Dragaeran Empire. History Piro was born around 147 years into the Interregnum at Whitecrest Manor. While growing up in Adrilankha, he joined the Porker Poker Society, which also included a mysterious young noblewoman of indeterminate House, Zivra. He studied the science of the fence with his father, and municipal administration with his mother. Piro's sword was called Wit's End, and had been a gift from his mother. When Sethra Lavode decided the time was right to attempt to restore the empire and retrieve the Orb from the Paths of the Dead, Piro was asked to aid a mysterious Phoenix Heir that Sethra had found. Kytraan appeared as an envoy from Dzur Mountain to inform Piro of this mission. Together with his new lackey, Lar, Piro and Kytraan journeyed to meet Sethra, becoming fast friends along the way. Once the three reached Dzur Mountain, Zivra's true identity as Zerika the Fourth was revealed, and Sethra sent Piro, Kytraan, Tazendra, Mica, and Lar to travel to Deathgate Falls, where Zerika would enter the Paths of the Dead. Once this party reached Deathgate, however, they were confronted by Wadre's Band and Grita. Piro looked on in stunned disbelief as Zerika, who feared the mission would be interrupted by this attack, spurred her horse to leap from the top of the falls. Piro then took command of the remaining party, defeated Wadre's band, and began to pursue Grita. Piro assigned Mica the duty of traveling to Dzur Mountain to inform Sethra of what Piro thought to be the mission's failure. After several months of unsuccessfully pursuing Grita, Piro and his remaining companions met up with Zerika as she emerged from a cave with the Orb. Khaavren, healed in spirit and invigorated by his training regimen, arrived at that moment, as well. Father and son worked together, for a time, in aiding the restoration of the empire. Piro became acquainted with the Tiassa Roaana, and Ibronka, the daughter of the Dzur Heir, during this period. He passed up an opportunity with the convenient Roaana and instead fell in love with the forbidden Ibronka, of the wrong House. When Piro informed Khaavren of his intent to marry the beautiful young woman, Khaavren expressed outrage. Khaavren forbade Piro from marrying anyone outside of his House, but the son broke from his family and began riding away in a random direction. Lar caught up with him, and soon Ibronka, Roaana, Kytraan and the remainder of Wadre's band followed. Joined by all these friends, Piro turned to banditry, under the alias of "The Blue Fox". They operated in the countryside, robbing rich merchants and spending their loot generously at local public houses that were friendly towards highwaymen. During one of his band's attempts to rob a large caravan, hidden soldiers emerged from each wagon. Although the Blue Fox and his companions defeated this trap, they were not able to do so before Grassfog, their long time companion, was mortally wounded. Before he died, Grassfog entrusted Piro with a mission to return a magical amulet to Grassfog's sister. In this way, Piro and his friends were in the mountains near the area where Illista and Grita held Tazendra captive. Piro led the assault on Grita and Illista, but those two dastardly villains were protected by powerful magic borrowed from the Jenoine who had been granted partial access to Dragaera. When Sethra and The Necromancer reached the cave and shut off this access, Piro slew Grita by running his sword through her body. Current Status After the great events that culminated in the restoration of the Empire, Khaavren and Piro reconciled. The young Tiassa and his Dzur lover were never entirely comfortable at Whitecrest Manor, however, so they eventually took an apartment in the city. Rumor has it that the Blue Fox still operates as a highwayman from time to time, though Kragar looked him up and can find no evidence of it. Piro and Ibronka got somewhat involved with Vlad Taltos recently, as they ran con games on each other, Piro looking for revenge against Vlad's brothel-owner H'noc, and Vlad angling to have a favour owed him by Piro's parents. Piro's 'Blue Fox' moniker seems entirely ridiculous to everyone these days. Family *Khaavren *Daro Friends *Ibronka, his lover *Kytraan *Roaana *Tazendra *Shant *Lewchin *Zerika the Fourth Quotables "That, then, is the plan: we will have adventures, and then we'll meet girls." Category:Characters Category:Tiassa